


Did I Ever Tell You How Beautiful Your Eyes Are?

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinted Kizunashipping and scoopshipping if you squint hard enough, M/M, Markedshipping - Freeform, Romance, really cheesy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Crow and Yusei are having something of a date night, and Crow spends part of it appreciating how attractive his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 27





	Did I Ever Tell You How Beautiful Your Eyes Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for markedshipping. The prompt given is actually the name of the fic!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/)

It wasn’t often that Jack was out of the apartment without Yusei and Crow, so the two rarely got much quality time for just the two of them. Don’t get them wrong, they loved Jack and enjoyed his company, but he required _constant_ attention from one or both of them when the three were together. And Jack not having a job meant he was home almost all day, every day.

But today, Jack was out shopping and running other errands with Carly, so Yusei and Crow jumped on the opportunity to have the evening and apartment all to themselves. They spent a few hours working on their D-Wheels together and ordered takeout, enjoying a quiet meal on the couch together while reruns of a kids’ show played on the television. Having taken care of the orphans in the Satellite for so long, Crow found himself engrossed in what the kids would watch on their single small TV, especially the shows that actually had a plot to follow. Yusei never minded watching these shows with Crow; he found it quite charming that Crow indulged in such a simple pleasure.

Tossing aside their takeout containers nearly an hour ago now, the two men were now snuggling on the couch. Yusei laid himself across the length of the couch, head and feet propped up on either armrest, and Crow was tucked between the back cushions and Yusei’s side, laying on top of the other man more so than beside him. One of Yusei’s hands was occupied brushing through Crow’s messy hair, and the other was gently grasping Crow’s bicep, caressing Crow’s toned muscles with his thumb. Both of Crow’s arms were tangled around Yusei’s torso, and he could feel them starting to go numb due to poor circulation. His arms falling asleep was a small price to pay to be able to hold Yusei, and it was totally worth it to Crow.

Yusei’s eyes were glued to the television, also becoming engrossed in the plot of the cartoon they were watching. Crow, on the other hand, found his eyes trailing to look at Yusei’s face instead of the screen; he’d seen the episode before, so he figured he wasn’t really missing anything. It was much more pleasant to look at Yusei anyway.

Crow knew Yusei was attractive; anyone would know that just by looking at him. But something about being so close to Yusei at the angle made Crow realize what a truly handsome face his boyfriend had. Unlike Crow, Yusei had outgrown the soft features he had as a child and now had a strong, chiseled jaw, and his sharp check bones were accented by the prison mark that streaked down his face.

Crow’s heart panged at the thought of Yusei being forcibly marked and never being able to remove it. Considering he had four marks, Crow knew the process wasn’t pleasant, and it was especially bad when you put up a fight. He hoped Yusei didn’t hold as much resentment towards the marks as he did, but also knowing Yusei, Crow doubted Yusei rarely held a grudge and if he did, he resolved the feelings quickly.

Shaking himself out of his distracted thoughts, Crow focused on Yusei’s face once more. His skin was gorgeously tanned and surprisingly unblemished. Sure, his hands were calloused from working on machines, but aside from that, his skin was almost perfectly soft and smooth. His eyes traveled up to gaze at Yusei’s, wanting to get lost in the gorgeous azure hues of his irises, but upon looking up, he realized Yusei was staring back at him.

“Something wrong, Crow? You’ve been staring at me for a while now,” Yusei commented with a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Ah, no, it’s just…” Crow trailed off, finding himself actually get lost in Yusei’s eyes. They were just so damn pretty. It was like looking into the reflection of a clear night sky in the purest blue lake atop a mountain. Crow could practically see the stars shining in the other man’s eyes; such beauty made Crow feel cheesily romantic in that moment. If he could, he would grab the stars right out of the sky and give them all to Yusei; he would just need to say the word and Crow would do it.

Crow realized he never finished his sentence, and Yusei was staring at him expectantly. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” Crow wanted to smack himself. What was it about Yusei that turned him into such a gushy romantic sap?

Although, Yusei didn’t seem to mind the cliché comment. His lips turned up in a gentle smile, and Crow could make out the faintest blush dusting his perfectly tanned skin. “I, uh, don’t think you have,” Yusei responded. “You’ve told me plenty of times how hot I am, among other things—” it was Crow’s turn to blush now— “but I don’t think you’ve ever specifically mentioned my eyes.”

“Well, yeah, they’re… pretty…” Crow muttered lamely. His face grew even warmer after stumbling over his words, and he could feel the rumbling in Yusei’s chest as he chuckled under his breath.

“Thanks, Crow, that’s really sweet,” Yusei planted a soft kiss on Crow’s forehead and looked back into Crow’s eyes. “Your eyes are pretty, too, y’know. They remind of polished moonstone, and when the light hits them just right, they sparkle like the edges of raw amethyst.” Damn Yusei and his eloquent manner of speaking. Crow couldn’t handle looking Yusei in the eye anymore and broke eye contact, staring at the floor instead.

“You’re just saying that,” Crow huffed.

“No, I really mean it.” Yusei curled his index finger and used it to tilt Crow’s head up, making him look into his eyes once more. “They really are quite stunning, Crow. But then again, all of you is.” Crow felt like he was going to spontaneously combust; he didn’t know how to respond other than to lean forward and connect his lips to Yusei’s. Yusei smiled into the kiss and moved his hand to cup Crow’s cheek while the other continued brushing through the ginger strands of Crow’s hair.

Crow pulled away and buried his face in Yusei’s chest. “I love you,” he mumbled into the fabric of Yusei’s tank top.

“I love you, too,” Yusei replied, leaning down to kiss the top of Crow’s head.

Not long after their romantic moment, both turned their attention back to the television program, occasionally sneaking glances at one another and grinning when they happened to make eye contact.


End file.
